Jenny's peril
by bound101
Summary: jenny was taking her nightly walk until she stumbles into plain that will cost her her life


(this is my first time writing so if I suck I'm sorry..)

this story contains some breathplay, bondage, and peril  
so basicly this was just for fun so please id like to hear some feedback ^u^  
but I hope you enjoy ^u^  
(inspired by the underwater scene from Aladdin)

"uuuuuugh" the robot girl yells out closing her bedroom door "what a day..." the girl's name was xj9 or to what she likes to be called jenny by her friends, shes a teenage robot who's ordinary job every day is go to high school and saving the world, so shes pretty busy for a girl but luckily this night is her day off, with no crime, nor school the fallowing day she could just relax and enjoy her night.  
* _knock, knock_ * "hey jenny?" the robot girl heard walking over to her door to reveal her creator/ mother Nora wakeman. "yeah whats up mom" she said looking curious "jenny id just wanted to know that I won't home for the weekend I have a science event to go too" Nora said, and with those words' jenny started to feel excited inside a two day weekend to herself it was perfect! "I'll leave you here in charge of the house until I'm gone so I'm trusting you not to destroy it!" Nora said "alright, alright I'll keep this place clean don't worry mom" jenny said holding up a gentle smile. "well good enjoy your weekend" Nora said leaving jenny to herself and packing her items and drove off, now with the whole house quiet and alone she only sat back on her bed and played video games enjoying her time. it was 9pm and it was getting late out and jenny becoming a bit bored and moody layed on her bed thinking of what to do "ugh fuck it ill take a nightly walk" she said getting up off her bed and grabing her yellow hoodie. locking the door to reveal the cool air of the town she lived in, walking the nightly world around her made it feel relaxing, comfort, and exciting, she was deep into town at this point where the town stores are closed revealing a dark safe with the moon light hitting the world. * _checks her phone_ * humm 10:30... seem excite- "she said before getting interrupted by some chatter, she followed the noise to an old war-torn warehouse with the light of a fire, "so whats the plan here for our attack?" one of the random thugs had said with jenny hiding outside listening, "ok heres the plan boys, we just need to control Tremonton to get there loot right and take over the town, I-I mean we be dominate overall and we'll be treated like kings but theres one problem..." he said " its that robot chick.. Right?" "BINGO thats the one, and shes the bigger problem in our plan so what we need... is to take her out for good...hehe" he said chuckling a bit. and over hearing this jenny becomes a bit nervous overhearing this and she tried to sneak inside to get a better look but the moment she turned around where two thugs coming back with some food "we will be dude" he said admiring the young girls appearance "l-listen I was just taking a nightly walk and... hehe well heres a funny story guys" she said chuckling to herself before a collar was placed on her neck nullifying her powers "nughh! m-my powers!" she said in a panic before one of the guys grabbed her by the hoodie dragging her to the hideout throwing jenny in the middle of the thugs "* _shocked abit_ * h-holy shit guys I guess we got a special guest, XJ9" the thug leader announces to the group. jenny begin to hold a fight pose getting ready for when one of then attacked "grab her boys!" he said before then all shoved her to the ground grabing her arms and tieing her arms, hands, and breastplates. "h-hey no!" she said struggling with her might but with no use to where her legs where tied as well ""hehe don't worry jenny" he said jokingly "well make sure your not found 3" "NO! LET ME GO!" *she screamed being tied up then one of the thugs grabbed a metal bat and wacked it in the back of jenny's head causing her to pass out.

70 minutes later~

jenny awakens in a dark and cramped box and tied up "m-mmughh?..HUHMMGG?!" how they added a otn gag onto her face, perfect she thought getting enslaved... by some thugs... perfect... then the car immediately stopped and popped up the hood of the car to see the thug admire jenny "mughhh… * _whimpers through the gag_ *" "hehe you look adorable tied up like that hehe" he said bringing himself close to her to see her struggle to break free. "MMMMMGH!" "hey now don't try to leave yet we didn't get to the main event yet" he said picking her up from the trunk like a bride feeling her struggle against her binds, he walked her to a edge of a cliff over looking the big sea with the moon lighting with the distant waves, he then attached a metal ball with her leg and walks over to the young robots face "any last words?" he said un gagging her "* _cough_ * y-you won't get away with this!" she yelled out before being gagged again "hehe so cliché" he said kicking the robot off the cliff screaming through her gag hitting the hard water below~  
the teenage robot skunked deep into the water struggling against her binds and muffling through her gag "bbuugmmm!" she then hit the sea floor sand and with her landing on the floor with sand everywhere "shit SHIT I need to get out of this! she thought struggling against her binds, when her sensors went off saying "water damage 4 percent" "WHAT NONONONO!" she thought struggling even furiously but it was no use she stopped struggling and stayed there to her fate until she saw a bright object a piece of glass probably left there for a while, she tried to get to glass when she realized that the heavy ball was dunged deep into the sand making it difficult to move "mmmughh!" she said becoming worried "water damage 39 percent" the notification said. she gave a big sigh until with all her force she tried to force the ball out, but with the ball dug deep it was difficult, until one big push having the ball finnaly move out and having jenny the advantage of getting the knife "water damage 80 percent" she started to panic and felt weakened she tried to grab the sharp glass with her hand cutting then making her bleed out her own oily blood. "MMMGHHH!" she yelled out trying to escape her binds with little use. "water damage 94 present" "no no NO!" she thought crying out through her gag struggling her final moments..."water damage...100 percent" "MMMMGH...mmm...mmm...mm" she yelled out before feeling her systems shut down and feeling weakened, her bubbles full of air was out and her eyes rolled back before closing and hit the sand floor motionless.

hope you enjoyed and inspect more 3


End file.
